1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a film peeling apparatus for peeling a film from a substrate for use in various industries including the electronics industry such as for manufacturing semiconductors or displays.
2. Discussion of the Background
A process for peeling a film from a substrate is used in many industries such as the food processing industry as well as the electronics industry including the semiconductor or display industry. For this purpose, film peeling apparatuses for peeling a film by moving the target object to peel between securely arranged rollers have been developed. Such film peeling apparatuses typically allow users to manually position the rollers within a predetermined distance and a speed range.
However, conventional film peeling apparatuses have the following drawbacks.
When a hybrid patterning system (HPS) is used particularly among the manufacturing methods of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), it is necessary to uniformly peel a donor film laminated on the substrate and a lower film provided for support and transport. However, for a conventional peeling apparatus, the movement of the rollers can only be performed by the manual manipulation of a user, and the movable distance and the speed range are also limited. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform fine control of the apparatus to uniformly peel the target object of which the surface may have foreign particles and uneven portions such as creases.
Further, when a peeling process is performed after a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process, various types of problems may occur: unevenness on the pixel definition layer (PDL) of the substrate, and tears of transferred organic films, which may be caused by various peeling marks and air trapping. Furthermore, foreign particles may also flow in and thus need to be fended off in the peeling process. Such problems in the peeling process may lead to defective substrates having bright or faded-out spots generated by open edges and point pressings, which may cause deterioration in quality in the overall OLED manufacturing process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.